Darins passing
by nobody impotant
Summary: see what happens when Darrin is on his death bed
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document

Bewitched Darrin's passing.

A/N This is a little thing I wrote about what I think could happen if Darin was about to pass always and how Samantha and her family would react.

It was a typical Monday morning on 1164 Morning glory circle ,but It was not as happy as any other day not for the Stephen family not at all.

In the master bed room of the old house stood what to other would appear to be a normal young lady crying above a bed in front of an old man to old for most people to tell he was her husband but she was not the normal young lady anyone would think in fact she was older then any mortal except those who have learnd to take others souls to sustain them selves.

As Samantha cried the old man said.

Darin: Sam don't cry we….w…we both Knew this day was bound to come.

Sam: I know I…I..I just didn't think it would come.

Just then a older women came in and told her daughter.

Endora: Tabitha and Adam are almost done making there fathers last cards they insisted on making them by hand instead of with magic I guess they wanted to honor his stubbornness.

Samantha walked down stairs to check on them while Endora moved to the bed side chair.

Endora: Well Darwin as much as I hate to say this but for what its worth I'll a well you weren't that bad and ahh…

Darin: I know you don't have to say it.

Endora smiled after over 50 years every one in her family had finally accepted him and as much as she would hate to admit it she was actually going to miss the mortal that she was alwas fighting with then she left to wipe a tear off her face before he saw it.

Just then Serena popped in.

Serena: hello Darwin I thought I would come by to tell you…well good by.

She ran down stairs not knowing what to say after all these years then Marice walked in.

Marice: Good morning son.

Darin: hello Marice wondering if you'd stop bye.

Marice: yes I thought I would say good bye before you…..well you know

Darin: When we first met I thought you would be happy.

Marice: yeah well I guess for what its worth ahhh….. the hell with it I was wrong about you true I wished my doughter would marry a warlock but after all this time I finally realize ahh your well you're a good man Darin and Samantha was right she did belong with.

Darin: good here that for what its worth I always kinda liked your style.

Marice laughed and walked down as Tabitha and Adam entered.

Both: Dad

Darin yes kids

Tabitha walked up 8 mounths pregnat .

Tabitha: Dad I love you

Darin love you 2

Tabitha rubbed her stomach

Tabitha: I'm sorry you won't meet the 4th heed love you and TJ and I thought we could move into our old house with the kids and sence we own Stephens and Tate we would buy Mr. Tates old house and put them together.

Darin well with 4 half human half witch half genie kids a bigger house could help.

After Tabitha and Adam said there good byes there father took his last breath.

here...


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2 Darrin's passing

A/N To all the reviewers I have got so far meaning one I made this at first the story was just going to be that one chapter but I have decided to go on in a made this up as I wrote it so it might not win the best story in the world award but it's something in this chapter Samantha wants to give Darin a funeral but the council doesn't want a witch giving a mortal a funeral so her family goes to testify on her and her late husbands behalf most of the chapter is serious but there is some comic relief at the end and a reference a thunder god in her I Know there probably was never on in the show but I like the idea of some on from another franchise helping Darrin with his marriage so I though it in but he may or may not come in later.

It was the first day after Darrin had passed away Samantha was still crying a little but not half as much as she had and Tabitha and Adam were sitting in the living room thinking about how much they would miss their father and thinking about how they were going to tell their kids that their grandfather would not be around for them anymore how would they explain to immortal children about mortality so young and ignorant to the rules of life and death while this was going on Sam's relatives were arguing with the witches counsel about something years ago they wouldn't of even thought of asking them.

Council: This is ridicules not too long ago this you all wanted to get him away from your daughter now you want to honor him.

Endora: I know but unfortunately he managed to outlive all his other family and friends and as much as these words want to make me gag I were the only family he has left.

Maurice: Endora's right as much as I never cared much for the comings and goings of mortals there is no one else left to bury him and Samantha is barley keeping it together the last thing I want to do is deprive her of her husband's funeral.

Council: Maurice it is not too long ago that you said it was in her best interest to be rid of that mortal and you even considered doing it yourself and you would have if the thunder god hadn't found out and beat you for harming one of his precious humans . And you know you only stand up with him because your daughter would be outraged if you did not you self-centered arrogant fool.

At their comment Maurice raced his fist but then Endora stopped him.

Endora: Maurice remember what happened last time you tried to fight a council member. Council we only wish to bury him and give his wife and children time to honor her husband and their father's death.

Council: Endora you of all people should agree with us you tried to destroy that retched marriage more times then every one else here you and the rest refused even to say his name.

Maurice, Serena, and Author came to back her up when Clara spoke up and shocked everyone in the room.

Clara: Now listen here whether you narrow minded people like it or not we are going to give this man a proper burial and nothing you can say is going to change that it's not right to deny any one that mortal or not and if you don't like it I'll tell that to the thunder god you know just how much he likes self-righteous people like you bunch.

Ant Clara stormed off the council still had the look on their faces that said what they were feeling the rest followed Clara out.

Endora: Clara its been centuries since you were that firm.

Clara: What can I say? I still got it.

Clara tried to walk through the wall but just bumped right into it.

Endora sighed and Author started laughing till Endora gave him a look that would make any one shut up as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Darin's passing

Ch3

A/N Ok to my loyal reviewer and anyone that is reading but not reviewing for whatever reason this is the next chapter and in this chapter we find out what the council is planning to do to stop the funeral, also like before I do reference the same thunder god character from outside the Bewitched universe don't worry none of the violence in his franchise is a part of this story I think I can put him in here without losing any of the feel of Bewitched and if you don't think he should be in the story just say so before the next chapter and I won't bring him back. Lastly, sense I'm making this up as I go any subjections will be appreciated. ENJOY!

As aunt Clara and the others left the witches council started to talk amongst themselves.

Member 1: What are we going to do? We can't let them get away with this outrage, but if the thunder god Lord Raiden finds out hill be furious.

The 1 council member said in a timid voice as a female member said in her own creepy yet seductive(ish) voice.

Member 2: Calm down we won't have to worry about him. After all he can only stop us if we try to hurt one of his precious humans and as you all know we are not trying to hurt anyone we are just going to stop a ridicules event to honor another worthless mortal.

Then a third member spoke in a heavy male voice.

Member 3: Yes, but do we really want to risk angering him the last of us to kill one of the mortals he turned to stone and when my grandfather tried to rule them over 6000 years ago he almost wiped us out defending them he only let the council survive under the oath we never interfere in the Mortal World on a large scale again.

Member 2: Yes, but keep in mind this is not enough to be considered large scale and there are gods above Lord Raiden we can bring our case to that do not share his pathetic ideals.

The next member spoke up in a calm yet menacing voice.

Member 4: I agree besides it is bad enough that she stayed with him for so long, that alone has already convinced others that they can mate with lesser beings against our will, if we let this go unchecked it may never end.

The next member spoke in a voice that seemed to have no characteristics what so ever except anger.

Member 5: And that is not the only crime against nature that has been committed. It seems there daughter has mated with someone his is not only half mortal but also half genie, the thought of their children being hybrids of 3 creatures is unacceptable.

Member 4: Interesting I hear the gin and genie race are having a similar problem perhaps we may be able to offer them a mutual solution to a mutual problem.

Member 3: True they are as unpleased about this as we are, but with our history with them and the fact that they are more powerful then eve n us do we really want to risk angering them.

Member 2: Gentlemen leave that to me.

She said in a foreboding voice.

Meanwhile at the Stephens house, Tabitha and Adam tried to cheer up her mother while Tabitha tried to hold back tears of her own. True she did not always get along with her father and his near obsessive dislike of their powers, but he was her father and no matter how much he hated magic he loved her and her mother and brother more and he even grew to care for the rest of the family after years of anger.

Meanwhile Adam thought back to when his father first saw him use his powers. He was well over 4 years old most had already given up on the idea of him being a warlock and his grandfather even showed less enthusiasm during his visits. Then one day he was impatiently asking for his favorite toy that his father took away when he tore up his sister's new stuffed animal and in during his fit the toy actually levitated to him. His father's face turned from shock to sadness as he left the room. Adam had seen how his father felt when his sister and brother used magic so he hid from his father for hours and to his surprise his father made no attempt to go after him, so after a while he went looking for his father and found him in the din drinking and when Darrin noticed him he said.

Darrin: owe, hello son.

Adam: Daddy are you mad at me.

Darrin was silent before saying.

Darrin: Son no. I'm surprised after 4 years but I could never be mad at you.

He hugged his son.


	4. Chapter 4

Darrin's passing Ch4

A/N: In the last chapter I meant to have a better ending, but I ran out of time, so I'm using this chapter to tell the ending to Adam's flash back with his father.

Adam: Daddy are you sure you're not mad at me.

Darrin: Yes, Adam I'm not mad at you I….. Well…. daddy was a little shocked that's all.

Adam: But daddy, you always get mad when mommy or Tabitha uses magic.

Darrin was quiet for a minute then said.

Darrin: Son, yes I was never fond of the idea of any of you using magic, but I relies now I'm just going to have to except it, after all you are what you are and I shouldn't try to change that weather I want to or not.

Adam: So, you don't like it do you.

Adam started to tear up some more at the thought of disappointing his father. Darrin tried to think of a way to cheer up his son, he had one idea, but he dreaded even calling for him, but he had no other alternative.

Darrin: Adam

Adam looked up at his father. Tears were still about to fall from his eyes at any moment now.

Darrin: Adam, how about we call your grandpa Maurice. Will that cheer you up?

Adam was shocked that his father would even think about calling his grandfather. He wasn't old enough to know why, but any simple tin could tell they never got along. Adam nodded at his father's offer.

Moment later Darrin was doing something he thought he would never have to do. He knew Maurice would always be listening for any word of his grandchildren, so he simply just called his name and as; if on cue the gentlemanly dressed warlock popped in from out of know where. Darrin wasn't shocked when Maurice glared at him, after all it was the middle of the night and he and Maurice never got along so it only made since for him not to be very happy for being called so late by his mortal son-in law.

Maurice: Mortal, why is it that you of all people have summoned me, so late into the night!

Darrin was quiet for a minute till he finally said.

Darrin: Because, your grandson needs you.

Maurice quickly changed his expression from anger to concern.

Maurice: What is it that is wrong with my grandson, that you would call me?

Darrin sucked it in and told Maurice what had happen earlier and with this the warlock shrugged and said.

Maurice: typical mortal, you have no idea how to handle this situation and little to no control over your family and even if you did you wouldn't have to knowledge to use it. I still to this day, cannot comprehend why my daughter could ever settle for someone like you and…..

Before Maurice could go on, Darrin punched him in the face knocking him to his knees. Maurice got up with a look of anger on his face ready to turn the hot headed mortal into god know what for this outrage.

Maurice: How dare you strike me mortal?! Do you have any idea what I could do to you for this, you foolish….

Before he could continue, Darrin spoke up and said.

Darrin: Owe, shut it Maurice. I called you here because your grandson needs you right now not to settle things we've been arguing over for years. I don't care what you think of me or me being with Samantha, now I finally need you to be here for your family and that's what you're going to do.

Maurice looked at him in shock and said.

Maurice: very well mortal, where is he?

After Maurice talked to Adam and gave him a hug good night, he looked at the boy's father. Darrin was dreading what would happen after Adam was in bed (considering his earlier outburst) but what happened next shocked him more than any spell that any of his in-laws could have used, when Maurice just shrugged and said.

Maurice: Good night Darrin.

Then the Warlock just shook his hand and disappeared. Adam watched this before running back to his room before, his father noticed as, he came to say good night to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Darrin's passing Ch5

A/N Ok this is, chapter 5 of the story. In this chapter we will be picking up right after, the ending of Adam's flashback with his father. That's pretty much all I can think to say as far as Authors notes go. So, enjoy and remember to review.

As Adam continued to reminisce about his father, Tabitha snapped him out of it.

Tabitha: Adam, it's your turn to watch mom.

Adam: Is she doing any better?

Tabitha lowered her head as, she said.

Tabitha: Shes stopped crying, but still won't eat much, Grandma tried to get her to eat, but she wasn't really getting anywhere.

Adam nodded as, he walked away from his sister to go and help comfort his mother.

He walked into the den where, his mother was looking threw Darrin's old drawings, his grandmother set across from her, next to ant Clara.

He spoke up and said.

Adam: Mom you okay?

Every one turned their attention to him, as his mother sat quietly, till she spoke up and said.

Samantha: Owe, I'm okay, just reminiscing about, all the add ideas your father used to have and all the times, we had to improvise to explain all those things our magic caused.

Endora: Owe yes, infract if it wasn't for us he wouldn't of become, the CEO of what ever the name of that place he worked at was.

Everyone looked at her in shock before, Samantha spoke up and said.

Samantha: Mother, I thought you were past all of this.

Endora: Owe old habits is all. In truth I finally got over it all about 10 years ago or so, but I was just never one to admit defeat.

Every one remembered, all of the times Darrin and Endora fought and bickered and how Samantha always had to be the voice of reason, between the people she loved.

Meanwhile on cloud nine, Maurice was having his own meeting with the witches council.

Maurice: So now, is everything in place.

The Council: Yes, we have arranged for everything.

Maurice: And after this is over you will erase, my daughter's memories of that retched mortal.

The Council: Yes.

A/N: Okay, this could be ether, Maurice tricking the council to make them think he is on their side or him really betraying Samantha. You can decide by, placing your choose in your reviews, witch ever choose my readers want will have a drastic effect on the ending.


	6. Chapter 6

Darrin's passing Ch6

A/N: Ok readers, one of the people reviewing this story, brought up a why I haven't had very much of Serena, Esmarelda, or Arthur. Well, that's a good point, so in this chapter I will try to give all three, a part in the chapter. I don't exactly know if I can find a "real" part, but for now I will at least try to get her in the story. To the person who brought this up, I think you. R and R

Samantha, Endora, Serena, Clara, and Esmarelda all sat in the Den, Samantha's family not quiet shore what to say. Then, out of nowhere Uncle Arthur pops in.

Arthur: Good evening, Sammy.

Arthur said, in an unusually depressing voice.

Samantha looks up.

Samantha: Oh, hello Uncle Arthur.

Arthur: I heard you were still a little sad, about ole Darrin.

Samantha nods, with a very upset look on her face.

Arthur: Well, you know what usually picks me up?, A good old fashion banana split.

A banana falls into his hand, then splits in half and the halves fly into different directions.

Arthur: Wow, that banana shore did know how to "split".

Samantha giggled, for the first time in a while, as her uncle continued.

Arthur: And you know, what another good desert is?, black forest cake.

Arthur pulled out a regular white cake from behind his back.

Samantha said cheerfully.

Samantha: I thought you said, it was going to be a Black forest cake.

Just then, several Black trees sprang up out of nowhere.

Arthur: it's cake in a black forest, what else would you expect?

Samantha giggled again, as Endora rolled her eyes. Arthur noticed this, and got a mischievous look on his face.

Arthur: Sammy. You know what else is good?, wet prunes.

Samantha got a very confused look, on her face. Right before, a huge water balloon fell on Endora.

They both, chuckled as Endora got up, and silenced them with a furious glare. Seeing were this was going, Serena decided to add some more fuel to the fire, and caused a large bucket of mud to fall on her. As everyone burst into more laughter, Endora gave Arthur, another angry glare.

A/N: Sorry it was so short, but I was going to add some more serious stuff, but this seemed like a good place to have just have a little comic relief and I didn't want to ruin that.


End file.
